Bip Bip Bip BEEP Fwoosh
by Kittycatkyla
Summary: Izaya X Shizuo, Kida, Kadota, Mikado (And everyone else is watching) Yaoi. YAOI! Hardcore. Orgy. One-shot. READER'S DESCRETION IS ADVICED!


Izaya huffed heavily as he stumbled into the building. His body felt hot. He felt his cheeks flush. He stared at the white rabbit—who wore a waist coat—run into an elevator.

Izaya followed it.

* * *

"The food's good Celty, Shinra." Shizuo said as he took another spoonful off soup.

"Yum, yum." Mairu grinned.

"Yum." Kururi mumbled.

Simon raised his bowl to them while Kadota gave a thumbs up.

"It was a delicious hot pot!" Kida said.

"Mm." Chikage agreed.

"It's almost as good as Sebastian's cooking*." Walker said.

Erika agreed ecstatically.

"Thanks for the food." Mikado said.

"Ah." Anri agreed.

"GWAAAAAHHHHH!" a scream split the air, dampening the mood. "Ow, ow, ow! Cheater! Stupid rabbit!"

"Hah~?" Shizuo stood. "Isn't that…?"

A man with ebony hair and reddish-brown eyes leaned in the entryway.

"Izaya, what are you doing here?" Shinra asked.

"I~za~ya~." Shizuo snarled as Celty ran over and put her hands in front of him.

"What's _he _doing here?" Kida growled.

"Who's that?" Chikage asked Kadota.

"Izaya—" Shinra started.

"Waaah! Shinra~!"

Everyone's eyes widened at the raven's cry as Izaya wrapped his arms around Shinra, tears streaking his cheeks.

What was weirder than the tears were the clothes the raven wore. He was decked out in complete white—white pants, shoes, and a long parka that reached down to below his knees. The soles of his shoes were pink and the fur trimming on his parka was pink as well. A top the raven's head were a pair of pink-and-white headphones.

"Shiki's so mean~!" Izaya sobbed. "Shinra, he's so mean~!"

"Hah?" Shinra looked down at the raven that was wrapped around him with wide-eyes and a strained smile, his arms wrapped around him but his hands refusing to touch him. "Uh, Izaya, are you drunk?"

"Nope." Izaya raised his head and looked over Shinra's shoulder. His half-opened eyes fell on Shizuo.

The raven laughed loudly, making Shinra's ears ring. "Why's Tsugaru in a kimono?!"

"Hah?" Shizuo's eyes narrowed in a confused glare.

Izaya pushed Shinra away and stumbled over to Shizuo. He stood an inch away from the Strongest in Ikebukuro and looked him up and down. He leaned forward slightly, making Shizuo leaned back when his face was too close.

"Tsu~garu~. Haha, kimono. Do you have undies on underneath?" Izaya squatted and grabbed the hem of the kimono and pulled it up.

To everyone else he was grabbing empty air.

Shizuo grabbed Izaya by his hair. "Are you high?!"

"Owie~~! Tsugaru's being mean!"

"What, you making up a new nickname for me?! My name's Shizuo!"

"Shitsuo?"

"Shizuo!"

"Hah~?" he pointed at Shizuo. "Your name is…something or other."

"You—"

Bip. Bip. Bip.

BEEP.

Fwoosh.

Izaya's headphones lit up.

Izaya giggled happily, a broad smile spreading across his face.

"Hah?"

"Here, Izaya…" Shinra grabbed Izaya's wrist—Shizuo releasing the raven's hair—and pulled him to the couch.

"He reeks." Kida pointed out, staring at Izaya with scrutinizing eyes as he sat on the coffee table.

"Smells like sex." Mairu added as she plopped down next to Kida with a wide smile.

"He looks high." Walker said, noting his flushed face and half-closed eyes.

"Izaya." Shinra sat down in front of Izaya next to Mairu on the coffee table.

Izaya stared at him then smiled and laughed softly.

"What's with the outfit, Shinra? Looks old fashion except for the scarf."

"Eh? Izaya, are you okay?"

"Mo~~~" Izaya burst into giggle and flopped over onto his side on the couch—where his head landed in Chikage's lap.

Chikage raised his hands in surprise.

"Hey—"

Bip. Bip. Bip.

BEEP.

Fwoosh.

Izaya's headphone's lit up.

Izaya shuddered and his face contorted in pain as he moaned, his hand tightening on Chikage's pant leg.

"Waah!" Izaya sat back up. "Shiki's so mean!"

'Shiki?" Shinra asked.

"Hey, flea," Shizuo started.

"He's so mean! Stupid Shiki!" Izaya wailed, rubbing tears from his eyes like a child.

"What'd Shiki do?" Shinra asked.

"Shiki's a jerk, jerk, jerk! He got my clothes covered in cum, and he made me smell funny! Then he told me to walk home! He's so mean!"

"Hah?" Shinra felt his cheeks flush.

"Shinra~!" Izaya wrapped his arms around Shinra's neck, falling off the couch and in between the doctor's legs. "I smell like yucky, sex, sex, sex! I wanna shower!"

"Izaya, explain what happened. You're not making sense. Sit," Shinra grabbed Izaya's arms and made him sit back on the couch. "Now, what happened?"

"…Oh~. I went to see Shiki." Izaya leaned against the couch and rested his head on the back of it, looking at the ceiling then flopping his head to the side. "Then he gave me these clothes. He said I shouldn't walk around in black clothes stained with sticky, white cum."

Shinra blushed—everyone did except for Mairu and Kururi.

"I wanna shower. I smell funny. Shower, shower. Wanna shower."

"Did he give you something?"

"Hah?" Izaya flopped his head and his eyes fell on Celty. He busted out laughing. "Celty's a black bride! Hahaha! The Black Bike's in a dress!"

"Hey, don't make fun of Celty!" Shinra yelled.

Bip. Bip. Bip.

BEEP.

Fwoosh.

Izaya's headphones lit up.

Izaya giggled happily.

Shinra stared at him, then stared at the headphones. With unnatural quickness, the doctor snatched the headphones.

"Hey, gimme!" Izaya protested, reaching for them.

Shinra placed one hand on Izaya's forehead to keep him at arm's length while he turned the headphones over to inspect them with the other.

"These headphones are releasing a kind of drug into his system." Shinra stated.

"What kind?" Shizuo leaned forward and looked at them.

"Not sure. My guess, from the way Izaya's acting, its hallucinogens mixed with valium."

"Gimme, gimme, gimme." Izaya said, his hands clamping at the headphones.

"Didn't you want to shower?" Kida reminded.

"Right, shower! Shinra~~Lemme shower! Shiki wouldn't let me!"

"I'm not so sure about you using me and Celty's shower."

"That's what Shiki said! Don't be mean, Shinra!" Izaya pulled on the doctor's lab coat. "Don't~! Be~! Mean~! I already had to deal with Shiki's bullying! I don't want you to do it too!"

"Why don't you just go home?"

"I was going home! Till a white rabbit in a waist coat told me to come here!"

Shizuo looked at Izaya as if he had grown an extra head. The look the others casted to the raven weren't any better.

"I wanna~~~~ shower~~~~. Shin~~~~~ra~~~~~."

"Alright. If it makes you shut up then alright. Come on."

"Yay!" Izaya leaped up and wobbled for a moment, plopping back onto the couch.

Shinra looked at Izaya with exasperation then grabbed the raven's hand and pulled him up.

Shinra left the headphones down on the coffee table as they walked down the entry hall, Izaya leaning against Shinra while staggering. The doctor had to wrap his arm around the raven's waist as he led Izaya to the bathroom.

Five minutes later, Shinra came back into the main room.

Celty automatically went up to him.

"You sure it's okay to leave him alone?" she typed up.

Shinra looked at the message, about the state that he didn't like that Celty was worrying about Izaya, but decided not to get punched in the stomach. "I'm sure—"

"GWAAAAAHH!" the scream was followed by a loud thunk.

Shinra looked at Celty then turned and headed back down the hallway, Celty and Shizuo following. Upon opening the door, they were welcomed with the sight of Izaya naked, kneeling on the ground with a towel draped around his shoulder—the towel long enough to hide his rump from their view.

"What happened?" Shizuo asked.

"The towel rack attacked me!"

"Hah?" Shizuo gave him an 'are you kidding me' look.

"I was grabbing a towel and it came up and hit me in the head!"

Celty's shoulders shook as she laughed. Shinra was holding back his laughter. In the main room, the other's were doing the same.

"Shinra, help him." Shizuo didn't laugh at all as he turned away with a looked of exasperation, rubbing his forehead.

"Right, right." Shinra's voice cracked with laughter as he walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Ten minutes later, Izaya came back out, hair damp, Shinra following.

"Clean, clean, clean." Izaya hip-hopped into the room, arms outstretched as if he was flying.

He flopped down on the couch as Shinra threw a towel on top of his head. "I told you to dry your hair."

"Dota-chin!" Izaya wrapped his arms around Kadota, who sat on the couch on the opposite side from Chikage. "You look funny with poofy pants. Poof, poof."

"Hah?"

"Dry your hair." Shinra ordered.

Izaya rested his head on Kadota's shoulders. "Dota-chin do it."

"Why me?" Kadota backed his head away.

"Cuz Tsugaru's too rough."

"It's Shizuo." The blond snarled.

"Dota-chin has gently hands." Izaya leaned back and looked up at the carpenter then grabbed Kadota's hands and placed them on his head.

"Gentle Dota-chin!"

Kadota blushed at the giddy smile. Then growled in protest as he started to dry the raven's hair, knowing Izaya wouldn't let up until he did.

Izaya giggled. "See? Softer than Tsuki's hands."

"Shizuo." The blond guessed he was talking about him.

Izaya turned and looked at the bartender, who stood with his arms crossed and eyes cast in the other direction, then giggled.

"Quit giggling. It's creepy." Shizuo said.

"It's funny, thought. You look angry. Did Tsukishima want to dry my hair instead?"

"It's _Shizuo_. And no."

Izaya smiled.

Izaya threw the towel off his head and reached for the headphones.

"Here. Tsugaru wanna listen to music as an apology?" he offered them to Shizuo, still sitting down.

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yup."

"Why not?"

"Your flea head was on them."

Izaya's eyes narrowed with a glare. "Hmph. Fine. Be that way."

The raven put them back on.

"Wait, Izaya—" Shinra started.

Bip. Bip. Bip.

BEEP.

Fwoosh.

Izaya's headphones lit up.

Izaya giggled then he moaned loudly as his face contorted in pain. He pushed down on his crotch hard and closed his thighs, bringing his knees to his chest.

Everyone stared at the raven as he shuttered.

"I think we can add aphrodisiac to the list." Kida said.

"Oh, dear." Shinra exhales as he rubbed his head.

Izaya looked at Shizuo. Then busted out laughing.

"Shizu-chan looks like me, hahaha! White and pink! Cute!"

"Hah?"

Izaya stood and walked over to Shizuo. He stumbled, making the blond back-step away from him, then reached out and grabbed Shizuo by the black vest.

"Is the shirt underneath really pink?"

"What—hey," Shizuo pushed against Izaya's hands, back-stepping again. To his surprise, the blonde's legs hit the arm of the plush chair and he tumbled back into the cushioned seat with a short yell of surprise, the raven falling on top of him.

Izaya didn't even notice that they had fallen as he unbuttoned Shizuo's vest, pressing his chest against the blonds once those buttons were undone. Izaya's breath was coming out in huffs and his eyes were glassy.

"Oi," Shizuo started as Izaya's breathed down his neck, making him shudder.

Izaya leaned up and opened the vest. He skimmed his hand over the white button up long sleeve.

"Hahaha! Shizu looks so cute in pink pin stripes! Hahaha! Delili so cute!"

"Delili?"

"Delili is a cuter name than Delic so your name's Delili!"

"It's Tsugaru—Shizuo! Dammit, you shit!" Shizuo shifted himself to try and sit up. He grabbed Izaya's biceps as his leg rubbed against the lump in between the raven's spread thighs.

"AH AH!" Izaya arched his back as if offering his ass to someone and pressed his chest against Shizuo's. He withered his hips.

"Hey, don't turn him on more than he already is!" Shinra yelled.

"Shut up! I didn't mean to!" Shizuo said, blushing, and pushed on Izaya's shoulders. "Get off, flea!"

"Uh…" Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck and grinded his crotch against the blonde's leg.

Shizuo blushed deepened. "Hey, flea—"

"Mm-mmph!" Izaya grinded his hips again, burying his mouth into Shizuo's shoulder.

"Flea!"

Kida stared at the two adults—everyone did (Erika was holding back a squeal of excitement with her fisted hands to her mouth, a blush of excitement across her cheeks)—then chuckled and walked over. He poked Izaya's cheek.

"Hey, this is kind of a golden opportunity." Kida said, poking Izaya's bottom lip when the raven lifted his head. "After today, we'll never see Izaya this cute again." Izaya's tongue came out to lick Kida's finger. A malicious grin spread over the dark blonde's lips. "Why don't we take advantage of a high and horny Izaya?"

"No way!" Mikado protested.

Shizuo didn't answer, pondering over it.

Celty typed something up on her phone. She showed it Shizuo. "I actually don't think that's a bad idea."

Shizuo chuckled. "So I'm not the only one."

"I'm in!" Mairu said as she rushed over. She rubbed her finger up Izaya's spine, making the raven shuddered.

"Wait—" Walker started.

"Kyaah, yaoi, yes!" Erika agreed, blushing wildly.

"Hey, guys—" Shinra began.

Shizuo sat up and hooked his arms under the raven's ass. Izaya moaned and wrapped his legs around Shizuo's hips.

Shizuo plopped onto the couch—Kadota and Chikage having moved out of the way. Kida sat behind Izaya and let the raven lean on him—the teen propped up against the arm of the couch—as Shizuo unbuttoned the raven's parka to expose the pink belt, white pants, and pink v-neck long sleeve.

Shizuo unbuckled Izaya's pink belt and tugged the white pants to around his hips, exposing the prominent erection hidden under pink briefs.

Kida and Shizuo chuckled.

Shizuo pressed down on the lump.

"AH!" Izaya pushed on Shizuo's hand, his legs flailing open.

Kida automatically reached forward and grabbed Izaya's hands. He pulled the raven back and put his hands into a headlock against his chest.

"Eh—AHN!" Izaya fidgeted as Shizuo pulled the dampened underwear down with his pants to around his thighs—freeing his ensnared erection—then pulled them off all the way.

"Tsuga—"

"It's Shizuo." Shizuo fisted the member and began to jack it.

"AH!" Izaya withered.

"Hey, Celty, we should stop," Shinra started then his eyes widened when he saw what Celty was doing. "Why do you have a camera?!"

"Cuz." Celty simply typed up.

"Celty!"

"AH, HAH!"

Bip. Bip. Bip.

BEEP.

Fwoosh.

Izaya's headphone's lit up.

"OH OH! AH, CUM—"

"Already?" Shizuo teased.

"Hah, ah!" Izaya tilted his head to the side, eyes clouded with pleasure, face flushed, saliva drizzling out of his opened mouth. "Ah! Ah—mm!" Mairu kissed him. "Mm, HM! Mnm!"

Mairu separated, a grin on her lips and an evil glint in her eyes. "Nii-san's so cute."

"Hah ah!"

"Hey, Mikado." Kida called. "Why don't you play with Izaya's nipples? They look like they want it."

"No-no way!" Mikado shook his head furiously.

"Then come switch me."

"Hah?!" Mikado blushed.

"Come on."

Mikado hesitated, wringing the hem of his shirt in his hands.

"Come on. It's not like you're going to do anything to him." Kida said. "Just hold his arms."

Mikado hesitated for another moment, looking at Izaya then at Kida, then stood.

Kida chuckled at Mikado's bashfulness then moved so the shy teen could take his place at holding Izaya's arms.

Freed, Kida pulled Izaya's shirt up to expose the raven's pink nipples then place his lips over one.

"Oh! AH!" Izaya thrashed his head, his hands turning into fists next to Mikado's head.

Mikado blushed crimson and closed his eyes tight shut.

Shizuo chuckled as he pulled Izaya's pants all the way off—tossing them on the floor—and spread Izaya's legs. Shizuo grinned when he saw the flea's entrance was already wet from the pre-cum that had drizzled down his cock.

"Hey, how come you get to do him first?" Kida protested.

"Cuz I'm the oldest."

"No fair!"

"Shut up."

"Put—ah!" Izaya moaned. "Put it in! Put—in ah!"

"Ya sure?" Shizuo teased with a grin. "You haven't been prepared properly. I've barely even touched you, flea."

Bip. Bip. Bip.

BEEP.

Fwoosh.

Izaya's headphone's lit up.

Izaya arched his back in ecstasy.

"Wanna cum—Shizu-chan! Shizuo-chan! Put it in! Please?!"

Shizuo blushed and the grin vanished as he clenched his teeth. "Shut up, flea. Don't stir me up."

Shizuo positioned his bigger-than-average-sized member to enter, holding Izaya's legs up under his knees, then pushed his hips forward.

"AH! I'm cum-cumming! Good! AHH! AAAAHHHHH!"

Izaya splattered his own chest and stomach white, jolting and convulsing, arching his back, one foot rising on its tiptoes while the other curled and buried into the couch cushion. His hole constricted Shizuo's member, making the blond exclaim slightly and shutter, clenching his teeth.

Izaya's body spasm twice before he finally fell against the couch, panting and moaning, body limp except the half-hard erection.

"Heh, you came just from me putting it in, huh, flea?"

Izaya opened his eyes a slit and looked at the blond. Shizuo stared down at the dazed raven, not liking—well, actually liking but hating that he liked—the way Izaya was looking at him. Then his brow furrowed as he hooked one leg over his shoulder and the other over his elbow.

He thrust.

"Oh…" Izaya moaned, his afterglow beginning to fade as sensations bombarded his body.

Bip. Bip. Bip.

BEEP.

Fwoosh.

Izaya's headphones lit up.

Izaya shuttered, his half-erect member turning back into a full erection.

"Ah. Oh." Izaya tossed his head to the side in ecstasy.

Shizuo's brow furrowed even more to the simple act that raven did and threw away his restraints, thrusting hard and fast into the raven.

"Oh! Shizu-cha—Delili!"

"You had it right the first time."

"Tsugaru!"

"Shizuo."

"Ah ah, Do-Dota-chin! AH!"

Kadota's face flushed red when he heard the raven call out his name. Chikage—who sat in the cushioned chair with Kadota—poked the carpenter in the side with a cunning grin.

Simon was sitting in a chair across the coffee table, watching the act with disinterest.

Shinra sat sitting at the kitchen table with his back to the perverts, sipping on a small cup of alcohol.

Walker was sitting on the edge of the coffee table by Kadota—as far away from the act as he could get—while Erika, Mairu, and Celty sat on the coffee table towards the fornicating males, close enough to watch intently but far enough away so as not to be in the way.

Anri and Kururi were sharing a chair—the chair Shizuo and Izaya had fallen into. Anri's face was flushed and she occasionally glanced over while Kururi watched with complete disinterest.

"Oh, ahn mm!" Izaya closed his eyes and tilted his head back, panting heavily.

He opened his eyes and stared up at Mikado with lustful, half-closed eyes.

Mikado blushed to his ears and looked away.

"Shit." Shizuo muttered as he thrust in hard, grinding against Izaya's inner walls as his hands on Izaya's legs trembled. He panted heavily.

Izaya turned his head away again and Shizuo took the liberty to dig his teeth into the side of the raven's neck.

"Ow!" Izaya protested.

Shizuo thrust in as hard as he could, spreading Izaya's legs farther and continued the vigorous thrust, trailing his tongue over the patch of skin he held in his teeth.

"O-ow! Nn, Shizu—legs don't stretch them…so far."

"Shut up, flea." Shizuo only slightly obliged the raven by releasing one of his legs, letting that one hook around his hips while he rested his hand on the couch cushion. He buried his teeth back into the raven's neck, feeling his orgasm approaching.

"Nn! Tsu-Tsugaru—"

"Shizuo."

"Shitsuo. Feels good."

Shizuo glared at the blond, reluctant to admit that those simple words did him in but undoubtedly did.

Pushing in deep—fastening his teeth back into the raven's neck—Shizuo splattered Izaya's insides white.

"Mm!" Izaya held back a moan as Shizuo's teeth tightened and the blond shuttered against him.

Shizuo released the raven's neck as he panted, resting his chin on Izaya's shoulder as blood trailed down the informant's smooth skin. At the sight of the blood, Shizuo pulled away from Izaya, the only proof that he had just came inside being the white spot on the tip of his cock. He tucked his member back into his black boxers.

Bip. Bip. Bip.

BEEP.

Fwoosh.

Izaya's headphones lit up.

Izaya arched his back, and closed his eyes tight shut, pursing his lips.

"Mmph!"

Izaya rolled over onto his side, his arms still inside Mikado's grasp.

"Here, Mikado, let him go." Kida said as he took Shizuo's place, the bartender scooting back so he was pressed against the opposite end of the couch to give the high schooler room.

Mikado did so. Izaya rolled onto his side completely, resting his head on Mikado's thighs so the Dollar's leader couldn't move.

"Um…" Mikado started.

Kida ignored him, lifting Izaya's one leg and pushing it towards the raven's shoulder. Izaya moved his other leg so it was out of Kida's way.

Kida moved forward, bending forward and leaning on his arm that he rested next to Izaya's head. The dark blond placed Izaya's leg on the curve of his shoulder and neck, his cock ready to enter.

Izaya stared at Kida with lustful, anticipating eyes.

With a malicious grin plastered to his face, Kida thrust forward.

"Oh! Ah!"

Izaya buried his face into Mikado's inner thigh, pre-cum drizzling out of his slit onto his parka. He grabbed a handful of Mikado's pant legs and closed his eyes tight shut.

Mikado's blush moved down to his shoulder.

Kida was smaller than Shizuo in both size and girth but he was still able to slam his cock over than tantalizing packet of nerves inside the raven. Every forward thrust Kida did sparked pleasure that shot up to the base of Izaya's cock.

"Ah, ah! Oh!" Izaya's grip tightened on Mikado's pants.

"Ow." Mikado voiced as Izaya's feminine long nails pinched his skin.

"Hey, don't go clawing Mikado." Kida grabbed Izaya's wrist, making the raven twitch.

The younger blond bent it behind the raven's back.

"Ow! Oh!" Izaya voiced.

Kida leaned forward, spreading Izaya's entrance more as the dark blond moved the raven's leg with him.

"Oh, gonna cum, gonna cum!" Izaya squealed, his body beginning to twitch.

Mikado shuttered.

Kida caught Mikado's movement. He stared at his friend with a look of scrutiny then released Izaya's wrist to reach forward. While Izaya's hand dug into the couch, Kida's groped the lump in between Mikado's leg.

Mikado jolted. "Ki-Kida-kun!"

"If you're turned on, you can use Izaya's mouth." Kida said with an all-too-serious face.

"EEEEHHH?!"

Kida chuckled. "Izaya wouldn't mind, right?" Kida reached down and grabbed a handful of Izaya's hair to yank his head up, stopping his thrusts to stare at the blond.

Izaya moaned in protest as his hair was pulled and looked up at Kida.

Bip. Bip. Bip.

BEEP.

Fwoosh.

Izaya's headphones lip up.

"Ah ah!" Izaya's face contorted in a pleasure-pained daze. "No! Ah! I don't—don't mind! Just keep—thrusting! Linda Linda—ah!"

Kida chuckled, the grin returning as he released Izaya's hair.

Mikado didn't look all too sure about doing such a thing, looking from Izaya's mouth to his eyes.

When Kida saw the hesitation, he reached forward and started to undo Mikado's belt.

"Ki-Kida-ku—"

"If you don't do something about it then it'll start to hurt. Besides, it's not like you haven't fantasized about topping Izaya before."

Mikado blushed and his shoulder's stiffened. "I-I've never—"

Mikado's protest died as Izaya took the high schooler's cock in his mouth.

"Gah, Or-Orihara-san!"

Mikiado's breath hitched as he grabbed a handful of the raven's hair, trying to push him away. Izaya refused to relent. He took the boy all the way into his mouth, having to deep-throat the cock head. Mikado jolted as sensations bombarded his body and mind. He clenched his teeth then tilted his head down as the pleasure began to make him unable to comprehend.

Kida saw that pleasure-filled, dazed expression on Mikado's face and chuckled.

Rewarding Izaya, he continued his thrusts.

"Mm! Hm!"

Izaya closed his eyes as pleasure slammed into him.

With every forward thrust, Izaya took Mikado deep into his mouth and every pull back, the member stayed in his mouth only to the cock head. Mikado closed one eye as pleasure continuously went up and down his member, his bashfulness beginning to vanish as the pleasure was starting to get to him. Izaya moaned, drawing his tongue to press against the teen's under-vein then to press against the slit. Mikado ignored the fact that Izaya seemed to be an expert at sucking cock.

Kida panted as he leaned on his arm, staring at Izaya. He grinded his cock in then thrust.

Bip. Bip. Bip.

BEEP.

Fwoosh.

Izaya's headphones lip up.

Izaya'a muffled moans raised an octave and he pulled his mouth away just as Mikado's hand tightened on his hair as a strong, enrapturing orgasm engulfed his body.

Izaya turned his head—keeping his eyes closed—and yelled: "I'm gonna cum! Gonna cum! AAAAHHH! AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Izaya let out a spray of white that splattered on the floor while Mikado accidently covered Izaya's face in white.

The sight of the raven cumming and Mikado staining his face made Kida's orgasm rise quicker than he expected. With a final hard thrust, he slammed into Izaya and filled the raven's ass with another load of cum.

The three slumped, panting hard, basking in their afterglow.

Once Kida caught his breathe, he pulled out, a trail of white connecting his cock to Izaya's ass. The trail snapped as Kida pulled further away. The dark blond tucked himself back into yellow undershorts while white glop's dribbled out of the Izaya's entrance onto his parka.

Mikado tucked his member back inside his blue briefs and closed his pants. He pulled away from the raven and sat down at the kitchen table, making sure to stay a few chairs away from Shinra.

Bip. Bip. Bip.

BEEP.

Fwoosh.

Izaya's headphones lit up. The raven closed his legs and rubbed them together as his flaccid cock became erect again.

"Take off the headphones." Shinra said, turning around in his chair. "I'm scared he's going to overdose."

"He's fine." Shizuo said, plucking the flea up.

"He's not. He's had more than ten dosages since he got here. And he probably had a lot more before he got here."

"Shiki's the one that drugged him." Kida said, sitting on the arm of the couch that Mikado had vacated. "He wouldn't take the chance of O.D-ing his precious information broker. He's fine."

Shinra growled but didn't protest any further.

"Tired." Izaya mumbled as Shizuo placed the raven on his lap so he was facing the blond.

Shizuo chuckled. "You can't go to sleep yet." Shizuo licked Izaya's neck.

Izaya twitched, his hands gripping Shizuo's shoulders, his eyes half-closed.

Bip. Bip. Bip.

BEEP.

Fwoosh.

Izaya's headphones lit up.

Izaya shuttered. "Oh!"

Shizuo lied down with the raven on top of him and rubbed his hands over Izaya's ass cheeks under the white parka—which was draping over his rump so no one could see his subtle cheeks. Izaya lowered his hips and Shizuo's member touched the raven's entrance.

"Wait," Shizuo said and grabbed Izaya's shoulder then he looked over at Mairu. "Do you have a rubber band?"

"Yeah." She pulled one out of her skirt pocket and handed it to him.

Shizuo leaned up and licked Izaya's neck—distracting the informant—while he reached down and fastened the rubber band around Izaya's cock.

Izaya exclaimed loudly—his eyes opening wide—and jolted.

"No, ah!" Izaya sat up and reached for the rubber band, an almost frantic expression crossing his face.

"Nope." Shizuo grabbed his wrists and bent them behind his back.

"Ow!"

"Hand me his belt." Shizuo looked at Izaya's younger sister.

Mairu did so.

Shizuo licked Izaya's neck to try and distract him again then wrapped the belt around the informant's wrist as tight as he could get it then buckled it.

"Oh, nah! Take it off! I wanna cum!" Izaya protested, closing his eyes and tilting his head.

"No can do." A lascivious grin crossed his lips. "Can't have you cumming on my clothes."

"Then take me from behind!"

"Don't wanna."

Shizuo pushed in.

"Oh, oh!" Izaya tilted his head back, closing his eyes. "No-No fair! I wanna cum!"

"Come on, Shizuo." Chikage said, resting his head on his hand that was propped on his knee. "Don't be a sadist."

Shizuo ignored him with a grin and thrust, holding Izaya's hips.

"So mean," Izaya whined, leaning forward, "why—"

"Cuz I feel better knowing you hate it." Shizuo answered.

"…Go die, you stupid protozoan!"

Bip. Bip. Bip.

BEEP.

Fwoosh.

Izaya's headphones lit up.

The anger that marred the raven's face vanished and was replaced with giddy ecstasy.

"Ah ah, Tsugaru! Tsu~gar~u!"

"It's. Shizuo!" he thrust up hard.

"AH!"

Shizuo thrust without restraint, hard and fast into Izaya's depth.

"Ah ah," Izaya tilted his head back as a dazed expression crossed his face. "My ass is so loose. Feels weird."

"I doubt your ass being loose is something new, slut." Shizuo licked the raven's neck then bit the flesh lightly.

Izaya flinched. Then pumped his hips down to meet Shizuo's thrust.

Shizuo twitched. "You bastard."

"What, I'm not allowed to move too?" Izaya looked down at Shizuo, his tongue licking the corner of his upper lip. "You can't have complete control, Tsuki-kun. That's not fair."

"It's Shizuo!" Shizuo thrust up hard, pulling the raven down onto him to make the thrust harder while his fingers gripped Izaya's hips tighter—leaving bruises on the white flesh.

"AH HAAH! Want-want more! Another—inside me! Do-Dota…chin! Dota—I want Dota—inside! Dota-chin oh!"

The room felt silent and Shizuo stopped moving—Izaya panting with his head tilted down—as they all looked at Kadota. Chikage snickered and poked the carpenter in the side.

"Why do you want Dota-chin—Kadota? Shit, now you got me saying it!" Shizuo thrust up hard as punishment.

"Ah!" Izaya arched his back. "I want Dota-chin! He's gentle! He's not an ass like you!"

"Wha—you _do _realize you're in a _really _palpable position. Insulting won't help you out here."

Bip. Bip. Bip.

BEEP.

Fwoosh.

Izaya's headphones lit up.

Izaya laughed happily, stabbing himself onto Shizuo's member in his excitement.

"Dota-chin! Dota-chin! I want Dota-chin! Dota-chin! Cum inside me, Dota-chin!"

Kadota's whole face turned beat red and Chikage's snickers raised an octave.

"Well, Kadota?" Shizuo said. "You gonna give him what he wants?"

"I-I-I-I…"

Kadota fell silent.

Erika stood and grabbed Kadota's hands. She tugged him to his feet.

"Wai—Erika—"

She pushed him onto the couch.

"Don't make him wait, Dota-chin!" She said with excitement.

Kadota looked from Izaya to Shizuo to the floor, blushing slightly. Shizuo spread his legs so Kadota could get in between them—which made Izaya moved his legs slightly but because his legs were by the bartender's hips he didn't have to move them much—and moved the white parka to the side so Izaya's ass was exposed.

Izaya rested his chest against Shizuo's and tilted his head so he could stare at Kadota, his mouth hidden behind his shoulder. The anticipation in Izaya's gaze made it impossible for Kadota to reject him.

Swallowing and looking nervous, Kadota moved closer and undid his pants—trying to ignore all the eyes that were on his. He pulled his member out. He was smaller than Shizuo only by a little, which made Kadota hesitate. He had no clue if putting in another would be a good idea. What if it damaged Izaya?

"Dota-chin~" Izaya whined. "Put it in~."

Kadota swallowed to try and put moisture in his dry throat then moved forward.

Shizuo reached down with one hand and used his fingers to spread Izaya's entrance more, pulling out so only his cock head was in.

Kadota pushed in.

"Nmph." Izaya groaned.

Kadota paused.

"Keep going, Kadota." Shizuo said. "Don't worry about hurting him. He's most-likely had more than one in here before."

"Ah, but that's why I like Dota-chin more than you, Shi~zu-chan." Izaya said, a weak smile on his face. "Dota-chin's gentle."

"Shut up, flea."

Kadota pushed in, putting his hand on either side of Shizuo. Kadota shuttered when his member was completely encased.

Shizuo thrust.

"Oh!" Izaya moaned.

Kadota hesitated then began his thrusts as well.

"Oh! Oh! Good! Wanna cum! Tsukishima! Let me cum!"

"It's Shizuo."

"Oh, oh! Tsuppari, Shitsuo's being mean!"

"Tsuparri?" Kadota asked. "You mean me?"

Bip. Bip. Bip.

BEEP.

Fwoosh.

Izaya's headphones lit up.

"Oh! OH! OOHH! I wanna cum!" Izaya was near screaming. "Wanna—I wanna—"

"Your mouth seems lonely." Kida said—who still sat on the arm of the couch.

Kida grabbed Izaya's head with one hand and held his member still with the other.

Enraptured in the act he was put in, Izaya automatically put his mouth over the member before even thinking.

Kida chuckled, and rubbed is hand through Izaya's black locks before grabbing a handful.

"Mm! Mmhm! Nmph! Kmph!"

Shizuo stared up at Shizuo, kind of liking how slutty the informant looked. His hands tightened on Izaya's hips as his thrusts quickened, rubbing against Kadota's with pleasurable friction.

Kadota shuttered and stopped moving to try and hold down his orgasm—being bombarded with the pleasure of Izaya's tight entrance and Shizuo's rubbing cock making his orgasm rise quicker then he would have liked—but Shizuo's thrusting refused to relent, making it impossible to hold back.

Kadota thrust in hard, grinding against Izaya's prostate.

"MMPH!" Izaya protested at the pleasure that encased his cock but he was unable to release.

Kida jolted and closed one eye as he felt his own orgasm approaching.

Shizuo grit his teeth as he felt the strong mania of orgasm take him over. He groaned and dug his teeth into Izaya's exposed shoulder as he thrust up hard, letting out a gush of fluids. He thrust again to milk out all remaining traces of semen, his teeth digging deeper into the raven's flesh to the point where blood was trailing down his cheek.

"Km!" Izaya groaned in pain.

Kadota grimaced as Shizuo's orgasm threw him over the edge. Clenched his teeth, he let out a painful gush of semen into Izaya. His body shuttered and he groaned in pain as he thrust in three more times before his orgasm finally ended.

"Tch." Kida pulled Izaya onto his member as far as the raven could go and splattered his throat and mouth with cum.

Izaya separated from Kida and hacked as cum went down the wrong tube. He coughed and hacked white semen drizzling out of his mouth and onto the floor.

"Don't choke." Kida smirked.

Izaya hacked then looked at Shizuo with desperation as he and Kadota pulled out.

"Lemme cum, Tugaru. I wanna cum."

"It's Shizuo." Shizuo grabbed the raven's member with a malicious grin and stroked him.

"Ah ah! No fair, Shitsuo—"

"Shizuo."

"Shi-Shizu-Shizu—oh! Lemme cum!" Izaya tilted his head back.

"Ask nicely." Shizuo licked his neck.

"Oh oh, puh-_please_! Please let me cum!"

Shizuo chuckled and sat up, turning Izaya round so the raven was sitting on his lap with his back to the blond.

He pulled the rubbed band off.

"AAAAHHHHH! GONNA CUM! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Izaya let out a powerful gush of semen into the air, splattering the floor. He let out another gush but it wasn't as powerful as the first so it just drizzled down his cock, over his scrotums and hole.

Izaya leaned back against Shizuo, panting heavily, his eyes half-closed in a tired daze.

"Yo, Simon." Shizuo called. "You wanna go at him?"

Simon just smiled kindly as everyone looked at him. "Nah. Izaya cute but I don't feel like it."

"You'll never get another chance." Kida reminded.

"I know."

Kida shrugged. "What about you, Walker?"

"I'm good, I'm good!" Walker said, waving his hands vigorously.

"Shinra?"

"No way in hell."

"Why not?" Shizuo asked.

"The thought of doing my best friend doesn't turn me on."

Shizuo stared at him then shrugged.

"Chikage~!" Erika said with an almost sheepish grin. "You wanna?"

"Nah. I don't know the guy. Wouldn't be right to fuck him."

"This flea doesn't know half the guys he fucks." Shizuo said.

"Hahaha, I guess but still. It wouldn't feel right for me."

"What about the chica's?" Kida asked. "Any of you wanna do it?"

Anri shook her head vigorously, blushing.

"Nah." Mairu said, kicking her feet giddily. "We'll get Iza-nii another time. Right, Kururi?"

"Another time." Kururi agreed.

"If I did that, it would ruin the yaoi of it!" Erika said with a thick smile.

Celty typed up. "If I did, Shinra would get mad."

"Alright, well, I guess that's it then. Cute Izaya's going bye-bye." Kida said.

Bip. Bip. Bip.

Shizuo snatched the headphones. As soon as they lost skin contact, they turned off automatically. Izaya slumped against Shizuo and felt the fog of sleep encase his mind.

* * *

Izaya woke the next morning feeling groggy. His body felt heavy, making it hard to move, and he could feel his bare flesh rubbing against fabric and he realized he was naked. He felt warm too and quite exhausted. There were small stings lacing all over his body mostly on his shoulder and neck and on his hip when they scraped against the couch. He could tell his hips were bruised but how big and what the cause was he had no clue.

It took Izaya nearly ten minutes to finally force his eyes open. His vision was foggy for a few moment, making him dizzy when he couldn't focus, then finally he could see straight and he stared up at a ceiling he couldn't recognize.

'_**Where…?'**_

He realized he was lying on a couch as he tilted his head and saw a sliding glass door leading to a balcony, he glass lined with drapery.

'_**Shin…ra's? Why am I…at Shinra's? How'd I…get here? I was with Shiki and then…what happened after that? He showed me those headphones then…then…'**_

"Ugh…" Izaya's throat was dry and his body hurt too much to move. All he could do was groan. A strange taste lied on his tongue as well.

'_**What the hell happened last night?'**_

Izaya groaned as he went to sit up but then he realized why his body felt so heavy. Someone had an arm over his, holding him by the hip. That someone lied facing him on the his side, his other hand tucked under his own head and letting Izaya use the rest of his arm as a pillow. His expression was peaceful and his breathing was gentle.

Izaya stared at Shizuo in pure shock.

The house remained silent for long moments then a scream and a loud smack filled the residence.

"What the hell?!" Shizuo propped himself on an arm and held his red, handprint-marked cheek though it didn't hurt. He glared at the raven that sat on the floor in front of the coffee table with the blanket wrapped around himself.

"That's what I should be asking!" Izaya screamed. "The fuck are you doing, sleeping on the same couch with me?! Even holding my hip! Revolting!"

"Haah~? Like you're one to talk, flea!"

"What's with all the noise?" Kida sat up from the futon that lied on the ground by the sliding door.

"What's wrong, Izaya?" Simon sat up from his futon by the kitchen counter.

Izaya looked around himself. Kadota and Walker sat up from a futon next to the couch, while Mikado rolled over so his back was to Izaya in the one Kida sat up from. Mairu and Kururi just looked at Izaya from their futon by the TV while Erika jolted up from the futon by Walker and Kadota. Anri glanced up at Izaya from her pillow on the futon next Mikado and Kida then looked away. A man with auburn hair that Izaya didn't even know looked up from the futon that lied next to Kadota with a mischievous grin.

"Eh? Eh?" Izaya looked at all of them, his head looking back and forth rapidly from one face to another.

"Is Izaya awake?" Shinra came out of the entry way, followed by Celty.

"Eh? EEEHHH? What the hell?!" Izaya brought the blankets up to his chest. "Shinra! What happened last night?!"

"Eh? You don't remember?"

"No!"

"Hmm."

"Don't 'hmm' me!" Izaya stood. "What hap—ah gah!"

Izaya fell to the floor, the blanket falling over him. He was able to get on his hands and knees before pain racked his body. He held the source of his pain.

"What the hell? My hips…"

Shizuo chuckled. Izaya glared at him.

"What did you do, you damn protozoan?!" Izaya accused.

"Nothing you weren't begging me to do."

"_Excuse me_?"

"You're excused."

"Don't fuck with me! How'd I get here? Why do my hips hurts? Where are my clothes? Why is there a funny taste in my mouth? Why are my wrist's bruised?"

"Izaya, calm down—" Shinra tried to console him.

"Don't tell me to calm down! I don't remember anything!"

"Just calm down. We'll explain—"

"Maybe this'll trigger a memory." Shizuo held up a pair of pink-and-white headphones.

"Eh? Those are the headphones Shiki gave me. Why do _you_ have them?" Izaya snatched them from him, glaring at the blond. "You probably broke them."

"I didn't break them, flea." Shizuo sat up, pulling out a cigarette. "You were wearing them yesterday when you stumbled in here, high as heaven."

"Hah? High?"

"Yeah." Shizuo rested his head on his hand which was propped up on his knee. "You were hopped up on some sort of drug."

"Eh? But I didn't…"

Izaya stared at him then tilted his head down. _**'I didn't eat anything though. Or drink anything. The last thing I remember is Shiki giving me these headphones, telling me to try them on…'**_

Izaya's eyes narrowed. Then he searched the headphone's, turning them over and over until he found a hidden compartment on the outside of the headphones. He pushed a small button and the compartment opened.

A half-filled bottle of drugs and an empty bottle sat in the small space, wired to pump them through small needles hidden in the cushion of the inner headphone.

"Shiki…" Izaya growled, starting to shake with anger.

"We figured the headphones were what were drugging you." Shinra said.

"And?" Izaya looked up at him. "What kind of drugs were they?"

Shinra shrugged. "Just sedatives and hallucinogens. I suspect valium and ecstasy."

"Was I obedient?"

"No, you were rowdy."

'_**Good. At least he didn't add scopolamine.'**_

Izaya sighed.

'_**That still doesn't explain the pain in my hips or the taste in my mouth.'**_

Izaya sighed again, this time heavily, and slumped against the table, tilting his head back.

"Are you upset, Iza-nii?" Mairu asked.

Izaya looked up at her. "Go away, Mairu." He turned his back on her and brought his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them in a sulking matter. "I'm in the middle of a crisis."

Mairu chuckled. "Well, Kururi and I are off. Bye Shizuo-san, Celty-san, Shinra-san. The food was good. Bye-bye, Iza-nii!"

"Bye, you two." Shizuo said.

Shinra smiled at them and waved.

Celty waved.

Izaya ignored them.

"We'll be heading out too." Chikage said while Kadota was putting away their futon. "It was a very…interesting night."

"Bye, Chikage, Kadota." Shinra said.

As Chikage walked past, he ruffled Izaya head.

"Hey!" Izaya pushed his head away.

"Bye, Izaya." Chikage said with a thick smile.

Izaya glared at him. "How do you know my name? I don't know you."

Chikage chuckled then turned and headed to the door.

"Hey, wait! Who are—"

Chikage was already gone.

Izaya glared at the spot where Chikage vanished and growled to himself, rubbing the patch of hair he ruffled.

Kadota looked at Izaya to where Chikage disappeared then sighed.

"Well, by—" Kadota started.

"Wait, Dota-chin!" Izaya grabbed Kadota's sleeve, standing up on his knees—which didn't cause any pain miraculously. "Tell me what happened last night. Did I do something strange?"

"Um strange…" Kadota blushed and looked up to the ceiling. "well…Um…I…I really need to go. Bye, Izaya." He pulled away.

"Wait, Dota-chin—"

He left, Walker, Simon, and Erika following. Erika glanced at Izaya with a flushed face and a quirky grin. Izaya didn't like that look from the yaoi-fanatic.

"Are you three heading out too?" Shinra asked.

"Yup." Kida said. "Food was great. Thanks for inviting us."

Anri and Mikado bowed.

"Wait, Mikado-kun." Izaya called.

Mikado rushed out.

"Mikado-kun!"

Izaya stared after them. Kida cast the informant a malicious grin before he left, which made Izaya glare at him. Once they were gone, the raven sighed and rubbed his head in defeat.

"Where are my clothes?" he asked.

"Here." Shinra went over to a cabinet then came back with white-and-pink clothes. "We washed them for you."

"Huh?" Izaya looked at the clothes with a cocked eyebrow, ignoring the question, 'why did you have to wash them?'

"These were what you were wearing last night."

Izaya grabbed the white parka and unfurled it, looking it up and down.

"Really…?"

"Yup."

"…I didn't know Shiki had a taste for Psychedelic things…"

Izaya stared at them for a moment longer then sighed and started getting dressed. He noted that Shizuo was watching him intensely.

"Quit looking at me." Izaya turned his back on the bartender, making sure the blanket hid his ass.

He could still feel Shizuo staring at him.

As Izaya pulled on his shirt, he grimaced as the pink fabric rubbed against the small sting on his neck and shoulder, making it a big sting.

"Ow. The hell?" Izaya put his fingers on the sore spot and retracted when pain enveloped it. He looked at Shinra. "You have a mirror, don't you?"

"Yes." Shinra fetched a hand-held mirror from the cabinet he had retrieved the clothes. He handed it to Izaya.

Izaya positioned the mirror. His eyes widened. "Are those _bitemarks_?!"

"Looks like it." Shizuo leaned back against the couch, puffing on his cigarette.

"The hell?!" he turned around and glared at Shizuo with an angry, confused expression. "Who bit me?!"

"Don't know."

"Bullshit!"

Shizuo shrugged.

Izaya clenched his teeth and glared at him with utter hate.

In his rage, he threw the mirror at the blond.

The mirror shattered against Shizuo's head, a small trickle of blood drizzling down his brow. Celty and Shinra backed away, expecting the blond to go into a rage and try to kill Izaya.

But they're expectations were never met.

"Its seven years bad luck to break a mirror." Shizuo said, his face still calm.

Izaya was even more annoyed now, hoping to at least piss Shizuo off—knowing that seeing the monster annoyed would make him feel a little bit better. "Shut up, fuck you!"

Izaya stood, his knees giving away but he caught himself on the arm of the couch.

"I'm leaving." The raven growled.

"You're not going to get far." Shizuo said.

"Go die!" Izaya yelled as he hobbled into the entryway.

Celty rushed over and put something into Izaya's pocket. Izaya turned and looked at her then reached into his pocket and pulled out the thing. It was an SD card.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Everything we did last night." She typed up.

Izaya looked at her then decided not to question her. He stuffed his hands back onto his pockets, dropping the SD card into the fabric and began groping for a cell phone. His brow furrowed when he didn't feel one.

"Shiki has all my cell phones!" he yelled as he pushed the button on the elevator. "Damn that stupid yakuza!"

* * *

Later that evening, Izaya was able to track down Shiki and get his original clothes back, though Shiki insisted that he keep the psychedelic ones as well. And four agonizing train rides later, Izaya was back in Shinjuku in his apartment.

He sat in front of the computer, having dismissed Namie when he got home so he was all alone in the huge apartment. Izaya's cheeks flushed, ears burning red, the SD card in his computer port.

"Dota-chin! Dota-chin! I want Dota-chin! Dota-chin! Cum inside me, Dota-chin!"

"GAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Izaya screamed, ruffling his hair maniacally, tilting his head back. "No wonder they ran away like that! GAAAAAHHH! SHIKI, I'm going to kill you! You and Shizu-chan! Both of you can just go die!"

* * *

Shizuo sneezed.

'_**A cold?' **_he thought as he rubbed his nose.

* * *

Shiki sneezed.

"A cold, sir?" one of his subordinates asked.

"I don't think so." Shiki said, confused as he rubbed is nose.

* * *

**And done!**

**Oh my fucking god, my hand was flying across the page as I wrote this. the tendon and muscle on my forearm were so sore.**

**I came up with this stroy on the spur of the moment too and I barely had to laeve notes in the margin to remind me to add something and the sex sceens were so detailed. 40 pages. Woot!**

**I had been thinking of having Walker, Mairu, and Shinra do Izaya and I even wrote the scene down on the computer but then I decided against it just because 1) I think five people doing it is enough, don't need to be a total perv and go for ten; 2) they would be too awkward to do it correctly so it took a long time trying to 'convince' them. **

**And the thought of Simon doing it was a big NO. (It has nothing with him being black. It has everything to do with him being huge and muscular. No, no fan of muscle porn. XP) I had also realized halfways in I forgot Kasuka, Togusa, Akane, and Vorona but I decided not to add them after thinking it over cuz 1)Kasuka and Togusa would have just watched; 2) Akane is _too _young; 3) I don't know Vorona's character very well.**

**I really wanted Chikage and Izaya to do it but Chikage is friends with Kadota so he doesn't really know Izaya well enough to actually do the informant. So reluctantly, I couldn't have him do anything. :'(**

**Till next time.**

**Kittycatkyla**


End file.
